Empecilhos Domésticos
by Lieh
Summary: Um probleminha e outros problemões na rotina de um casal semideus.


**Empecilhos Domésticos**

**Autora:** Lieh

**Categoria:** **Projeto Jano pede que você escolha**, **Tema:** Microondas, AU (Alternative Universe);

**Classificação:** G

**Capítulos**: 1 (Flicket)

**Resumo:** _Um probleminha e outros problemões na rotina de um casal semideus._

Tá legal. Eu e sei fazer muitas coisas como destruir monstros e liderar missões. Mas Annabeth só pode estar brincando comigo, certo?

Aqui estou eu, no meio da nossa cozinha tentando consertar a droga do microondas que resolveu não funcionar mais. Agora alguém explica para aquela mulher que eu não tenho cara de eletricista! Se pelo menos eu tivesse como dá um pulo no acampamento e pedir ajudar para algum filho de Hefesto...

Mas não, o idiota aqui é quem tem ficar com as tarefas mais difíceis.

Desde quando eu e Annabeth nos casamos é que as coisas andam assim, corridas. Ela sempre diz que a casa precisa de alguns ajustes aqui e ali, cismando em acrescentar um cômodo – para quê eu não sei – e insiste em fazer tudo sozinha. Já faz um tempinho que ela saiu sem dizer nada, ordenando para eu consertar o microondas que não estava funcionando.

E você acha que eu podia contestar alguma coisa quando ela assumia aquele ar mandão? Deuses! Tem momentos que ela é muito parecida com a mãe, Atena, o que me deixa mais assustado, porque minha adorada sogra não vai com a minha cara. Depois que eu casei com a filha dela, é que a deusa deve estar realmente querendo me incinerar.

Tão distraído que eu estava com aqueles fios e com os meus resmungos que eu acabei levando um baita de um choque nos dedos. Exclamei um palavrão bem alto e bem feio que até eu tenho vergonha de repetir.

- Perseu Jackson, o que diabos você pensa que está fazendo?

Pulei com o som da voz de Annabeth, que estava parada na entrada da cozinha com algumas sacolas de compra, me repreendendo com aqueles olhos cinzentos.

- Ué, estou tentando consertar esse microondas como você me pediu amor! – me defendi, fazendo bico para ver se tirava aquela cara zangada dela.

Ela não respondeu de imediato, depositando as compras no balcão bagunçado. Quando voltou a olhar para mim, seu rosto ficou branco feito um fantasma.

- Percy, sai daí agora!

Não entendi de imediato o que ela estava querendo, mas nem precisei pensar muito, pois ela pegou a minha mão e me arrastou para fora da casa.

Só foi quando nós estávamos quase indo para o jardim que eu ouvi o barulho.

_BUM!_

A janela lateral da casa explodiu em mil pedacinhos, levando desde comida até o maldito microondas junto – não que ele fosse fazer falta.

Annabeth suspirou olhando para o entulho que um dia foi a nossa cozinha.

- Eu mandei você consertar o microondas, Cabeça de Alga, não explodir a cozinha!

- Ei, desculpe! Eu não tive culpa, nunca consertei um microondas na vida...

- Tem culpa sim, pelo amor de Atena! – ela se virou para mim me encarando com os olhos raivosos, fazendo-me encolher de medo. Apesar de ser bem mais baixa que eu, Annabeth quando ficava com raiva era assustadora.

Apontando o dedo para mim, ela exclamou:

- É bom o senhor trabalhar o dobro para reconstruir nossa cozinha e o quarto do nosso filho!

Eu fiquei estático por um tempo tentando assimilar o que ela disse. _Filho?_

Ela nem me deixou responder, indo para outro lado da casa, onde ela estava querendo ampliar para mais um cômodo, praguejando em grego.

Agora eu descobri o porquê daquele cômodo.

Eu estava feliz, é claro, ainda meio atordoado por ela ter falado assim, de supetão sobre um filho.

- PERSEU JACKSON! – a ouvi gritando de longe. De novo.

Suspirei frustrado. Se depender da minha sorte, essa casa não ia ficar pronta nunca.

Olhei para os destroços do microondas aos meus pés.

- E tudo isso é culpa de quem, né? – sussurrei.

E fui andando em direção a minha esposa-raivosa-futura-mãe.

* * *

Lá no Olimpo, Poseidon suspirava.

- Atena, francamente. Que golpe baixo!

A deusa sorriu inocentemente para ele, fazendo-se de desentendida.

- Não sei do que você está falando, Poseidon. Você viu como o seu filho é desastrado. Nem para consertar eletrodomésticos ele serve. Quero só ver como essa criança vai crescer com um pai desses...

- E uma avó maluca também. Não quero nem ver o futuro do pequeno com as Parcas – o deus piscou maroto, sorrindo maliciosamente para a cara azeda da deusa da sabedoria.

- Você também não pode falar nada. Como se ter você como avô fosse uma benção.

- Claro que é!

- Só se for no Tártaro!

Eles se encaram por um momento com raiva, mas depois Poseidon deu de ombros. Anos de discussão o ensinou a não dar corda para Atena.

A deusa se levantou e já estava saindo quando ouviu Poseidon dizer:

- E não pense que isso vai ficar assim, ouviu? Logo vai ser a minha vez.

Atena riu por dentro, já planejando todas as coisas legais que ela ia fazer para complicar a vida de Percy Jackson.


End file.
